


So Much for My Happy Ending

by lady_ataralasse



Series: Ficlets, Plaid, and Pie, OH My! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ataralasse/pseuds/lady_ataralasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are hunting on Team Free Will. You get captured by a djinn checking out a lead for Sam and Dean. In the dream world, you’re friends with Dean, but you're Sam’s girl and when you wake up, you don’t know how to go back to just being friends with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for My Happy Ending

You’re in the library, watching _Star Trek: Generations_  and pouring shots when Dean comes in. He and Sam have been worried about you since your run in with a djinn.

“Come on, what’s wrong? You’ve been hitting the bottle hard lately and that’s my thing, not yours.”

“Because I get it Dean. I was in the Nexxus where everything was perfect: pure fucking happiness and joy, and then it went away.

“Look, I’ve been there, literally. But it wasn’t real.”

“I know, but I just can’t go back. My life there wasn’t perfect, but it was different . . . better, and I can’t stop comparing between the two and it’s killing me.”

“What was your cost?”

“What?”

“What was your cost? Nothing’s perfect.”

“What do you mean?”

“My wish was to see what life would have been like if hunting wasn’t a part of our lives, but my dad died of a stroke, and Sam and I weren’t close.”

“It wasn’t that different. There was just one difference and it made everything better, amazing, perfect. The cost is here, now. I remember how happy I was, and I know that reality could never be here. So I’m drinking so I can forget how happy I was so I can live here.”

Sam is listening nearby unbeknownst to either of you. He thinks you wish you weren’t a hunter and that would mean he wasn’t in your life.

“Give me the bottle. I need a drink after that.” Dean takes a swallow. “So what was the thing?”

“There’s someone I have feelings for, and I imagined that this person I have feelings for was with me romantically.”

“This is someone you know in real life?”

"Yes."

“Is it someone we know?”

“Yes.”

“Is it me?” Dean's almost afraid of the answer.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry. It’s not. I mean I adore you, but not like that. I hope that’s OK.”

“It’s a huge relief. Because I don’t see you that way either. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re a catch, but I can’t see you that way.”

“Any particular reason?”

“I might know someone else who does, and I wouldn’t feel right about it.”

“Cas?”

“Nope.”

“Huh.”

“So why don’t you think this guy-is it a guy?”

“Yeah it is.”

“OK, so why don’t you think he’d be into you? Is he a civilian?”

“No, he’s a hunter. He’s a damn _fine_ hunter.”

“OK. So why . .?”

“Because I’m not exactly the kind of girl he’s gone out with before.”

“If it’s who I think it is, that’s a plus.”

“Yeah, but I’m “I just don’t think he sees me that way. I mean some days I’m not sure he sees anyone that way. Sometimes, I think he’s just given up on anything beyond hunting, but if he was into me I guess I think something would have happened by now.”

“It’s possible he thinks you’re not into him because you treat him about the way you treat everyone else you care about. Not that that's a bad thing, just you don't treat him like he's special to you like that.”

“That’s pretty specific.”

“OK, look I’m probably going to get my ass kicked if he ever finds out I told you, but that guy I know that’s into you sounds a lot like the guy you’re talking about, so on the off chance they’re the same enormous hunter-brother of mine, I’m going to tell you that if the guy you’re into is Sam, he’s into you too. Way in.”

“Yeah right. Look, I’m drunk and pathetic. I get it. You don’t have to say stuff so I don’t weigh harder on the hot mess side. I’m going to bed. When I wake up, we didn’t have this conversation. Don’t tell him I said anything. It’s bad enough that I have to live my life being so close and so far from the thing I want most. Don’t add pity and awkwardness from the man I love to the mix, or I don’t think there’s enough whiskey to help me keep going.”


End file.
